Wicked Games
by Summer1223
Summary: Spencer Hastings & Hanna Marin have just moved to Rosewood. They start attending Rosewood High. There they meet notorious bad boys Caleb and Toby. Will they able to break their walls, and fall in love or will they leave ashamed?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin have been best friends since they were in kindergarten. They made a perfect team. Spencer had the brains while Hanna had the looks- I mean they both have the looks.

Spencer packed the last of the boxes into her mom's car. "Hanna a little help please?" Spencer asked weakly.

"I'm sorry but I don't lift boxes. Besides I just got a manicure an hour ago. If I lift a box my manicure will get ruined I will kill you!" She shrieked.

"Well can you just help then? Don't just stand there and look pretty," Spencer replied harshly.

"Who peed in your cheerios?" Hanna inquired.

"It's nothing okay, I'm just stressed about moving to Pennsylvania Han, it's like the third time I moved," Spencer responded softly.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hanna said, rubbing her friends back.

"I can't ask you to do that Hanna. You have a life here. Your parents, your boyfriend, school. I can't ask you to drop all that and fly eight-hundred and four kilometers to come with me. I'll feel so bad," She explained.

"Spence, you're my best friend. You know I'd do anything for you. I do love it here but knowing that I have to live without my best friend. Is not something I look forward too," Hanna said. "And besides why don't you call that muscular, six packed, hunky boyfriend of yours. Oh what was his name Mandrew, Candrew?" She said in her raspy playful voice.

"It's Andrew, and I don't want to bother him. Besides he's on vacation with his parents," She said blushing.

"Someone's in love," Hanna sing-songed.

Spencer walked into the kitchen as she remembered the all the moments.

_When she was six years old and she and Hanna had made cookies, and threw the rest of the ingredients on each other, and burned the cookies, and got grounded for a month. _

_When she was eight and Hanna and her stayed up all night watching horror movies and eating chocolate. Also there water fight at two in the morning._

_When she was ten and Hanna had their first fight, over Ryan Sorken the hottest guy in the fourth grade. _

_When she was fourteen she had met Andrew, and the two began a friendship. Not dating until she was sixteen. _

"Spence, it's to go," Her mother said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just going to miss this place," She responded wiping the tears from her eyes.

She walked out on to her driveway and met up with Hanna.

"Let's go to Pennsylvania!" Hanna shrieked.

Spencer just stood there laughing, putting Hanna's and her luggage in her mom's car, and getting into the passenger's side.

She was going to Manhattan, the live she had. The memories. Everything.

* * *

><p>"Hanna did you find your ticket yet," Spencer replied agitated.<p>

"No not yet. Have you seen it by any chance?" She asked.

"If I had seen it wouldn't you think I would've told you," She harshly replied.

"Found it!" She told her. Giving her ticket to the airport hostess.

They boarded the plane.

* * *

><p>"Girls we're here," Veronica replied waking them up.<p>

They got up and exited the plane. They saw the small town that was called Rosewood.

"Are we in Pennsylvania Ms. Hastings?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, we're in Rosewood Pennsylvania," She responded.

"This is quite surprising though, I actually thought Pennsylvania would be you know bigger not a small town that looks like it was taken out of the medival times with a few upgrades here and there," Hanna dramatically answered.

"I thought you said you've been here before to visit your dad?" Spencer said.

"Oh I lied, I just wanted to come see this town. It's not a crime you know. So you can stop looking at me like that," Hanna replied.

Spencer just nodded and kept walking to her new home.

"So on a more serious note Spence, have you spoken to him." Hanna inquired.

"No he hasn't called. I called a couple of times just went to voicemail," She replied sharply.

"It's okay Spence, he's probably just busy with other things," Hanna told her.

"Let's not talk about this. I just want to go home." Spencer replied.

"Actually let's check out the school Spencer," Hanna said running up the steps.

"Why?" Spencer asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want people to know that Hanna Marin is here," She said dramatically waving her hand in the airs.

"Okay!" Spencer said joining her. The two laughed until they the realize that people just stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

"Caleb check it out it's the new girls," Toby said.

"I get dibs on the blonde. You can have the brunette," Caleb replied.

The guys walked up to the girls and stood in front of their lockers.

"Can I help you?" Hanna asked crossing her arms.

"No is there something I can help you?" He repeated curiously.

"Actually there is something you can help me with," She responded.

"What?"

"Move the hell away from my locker," She said. He moved like she asked and just left.

"She feisty I like her," Caleb said to Toby.

"Yo, you forgot something!" Hanna shouted.

"What is that?"

"Your ego," Hanna replied.

"I think I'm going to like here," They both said walking away from there lockers and headed towards the door.

"Bye boys," Spencer said raspy.

"Damn those girls," Toby muttered.

**What do you think. Should I update? Review. To clear something's up Spencer and Hanna aren't dating Toby and Caleb just yet. They are dating Andrew and Sean. Emily and Aria will come in the next chapter. I promise you the next chapter will be better than this. This is actually going to be a good story. **

**Also if you guys have ideas on what you'd like to see happen in the next chapter, or just have questions put them in the comments or PM me. **

**-Summer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N**:_ Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciated it. So in this chapter you have some interactions with everyone basically. Like I promised Emily and Aria are in this chapter and will be in the rest. So enjoy the chapter :)_

* * *

><p>"Hanna hurry up!" Spencer shouted pounding on the bathroom door.<p>

"Hold your horses Spence. I'm almost done fixing my hair," Hanna said from the other side of the door.

"You've been in there for an hour, how long does it take to do your hair?" Spencer whined.

"Happy? I'm done!" She replied swinging the bathroom door open and walking out.

* * *

><p>Spencer and Hanna had taken Spencer's car to school. They found a parking spot and got out.<p>

They entered the school with their schedules in their hands as they walked around the school looking for their class.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help my friend and I find room 204." She asked.

"Yeah sure follow me," Alex replied.

"So you new to Rosewood?" He asked.

"Uh yeah we are hence why we asked for your help in finding our classes," Hanna responded.

"Right well here you go. I'm Alex by the way," He responded.

"Thanks Alex," They both said in unison.

"Uh.. Yeah," He replied stuttering.

He walked into a wall and fell. He got up blushed and walked away.

"I think he likes you Spence," Hanna whispered happily.

"He doesn't like me Han okay. He was just being nice to us," Spencer replied walking into class.

"Right… he was totally flirting with you Spence," She shrieked

"I have a boyfriend Hanna. Andrew? Remember him?" Spencer said sharply.

"Yeah yeah I remember him," Hanna answered rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>They walked into Current Events class together. They stopped in their tracks once they realized people were looking at them.<p>

"Ah you must be Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin. Please take a seat," Mrs. Jolleston told them sitting back at her desk.

"Is this seat taken?" Spencer asked the brown eyed girl. She shook her head "No, you can sit here. I'm Emily by the way," She replied.

"Spencer Hastings," She told her.

She turned around and she saw her two worst nightmares. "Well well, we meet again," Toby said. She rolled her eyes and turned back around.

She could practically _hear_ them grin at her.

She leaned forward and asked Emily "Is it hunting season? Because It seems like I'm the prey,"

Emily just laughed. "Toby and Caleb really there is nothing you should worry about. Believe me they are gentle as teddy bears,"

Class ended and Spencer met Hanna and Emily.

"You should really meet my friend Aria," Emily said.

* * *

><p>They walked into the cafeteria and met Aria. "Hey Aria. I'd like you too meet Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin," She responded sitting down.<p>

"Hey guys," She said scattered. Her mind was somewhere else.

"Earth to Aria, what are thinking about?" Emily asked.

"It's just there's that school dance thing that's happening on Friday and Jason hadn't asked me yet. I know it's stupid just forget I said anything," She said softly drinking her coffee.

Hanna got up and walked towards Jason's table.

"Hey your Jason right?. Okay I'm Hanna Marin. Now that we've gotten that out of the way. What do you think of my friend over there?" Hanna asked pointing towards Aria.

"Um what do I think of her? Oh Aria she's cool," Jason replied confused.

"Well do you have a date to the dance on Friday? Rumor has it Aria is single and ready to mingle. So what do you say why don't you ask her? Come on go. She doesn't bite I promise," Hanna explained in her playful voice.

Jason got up and walked towards Aria's table.

"Hey Em. Aria look I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me on friday?" He asked nervously.

"Um... yeah sure I got to see if I don't have plans on friday," She said playing with her coffee cup.

"Oh yeah she'll be there," Hanna replied sweetly, showing off her dimpled smile.

"Okay great I'll pick you up at 7?" He said.

"Yeah,"

"Hanna what the hell!" Aria shouted quietly.

"What? Actually I think what you meant to say was _"Oh thanks Hanna, for getting me a date with the guy I have a huge crush on,"_ She mocked her.

"I have plans on Friday!" She shouted.

"Since when do you have plans Aria. When was the last time you even had plans?" Emily asked her.

Aria just gave her a dirty look. "For your information Em. The last time I've had plans was yesterday okay," She said sharply.

Emily just laughed "Yeah if you think sitting at home reading magazines is plans. Well I'm sorry but that's not having plans,"

* * *

><p>"Well well if it isn't our two favorite girls," Caleb said.<p>

"What do you want?" Hanna hissed crossing her arms.

"What makes you think we need something can't we just say hi?" Toby asked.

"No you actually can't again what do you want?" She replied forcefully.

"Fine, you know that there's a dance on Friday and I was wondering if you both would like to come with us?" Caleb asked smoothly.

They both laughed. "Why? Were your lovers out of town?" Spencer responded.

"Your funny, hasn't anyone told you that," Toby said.

"What makes you think we don't have dates?" Hanna inquired raising an eyebrow.

"You actually have dates. Pay up Caleb I told you!" Toby replied. Caleb pulled out twenty dollars and gave it to Toby.

"You made a bet that we didn't have dates. Wow you really are assholes," Hanna said walking away.

"We do have dates. In fact we will ask our boyfriends to come with us on Friday," Spencer replied going after Hanna.

"Yeah you do that, ask your 'boyfriends'," Caleb said putting air quotes around boyfriends. He just laughed while walking away.

"Your so obnoxious really. Go bother someone else," Spencer said.

"Your cute. We both know you think we're irresistible, and I don't blame you have you seen us," Toby said cocky.

"Please I rather gouge my eyes out with hot spoons!" Spencer said happily.

They just grinned and walked away. "They totally like us," Caleb responded.

"I hope you both get hit by a bus!" Hanna shouted angrily.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys like this chapter! What do you about Aria and Jason? I actually like them together. Do you Spencer and Hanna like the guys?. Enough of me talking. Anyway you know what to do reviewfav/follow this story. _

_Again if you have any ideas of what you'd like to see PM or comment. Thanks for reading!**_-_ Summer**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Thank you all for the reviews! I appericiated it. I know your upset this chapter's late, it's just I've been dealing with things. Anyway enjoy the chapter below my friends :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Spencer and Hanna drove back to Hanna's house where Emily and Aria were.

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" Hanna asked, laying her bag down on her kitchen counter.

"I don't know if I really want to go to the dance. Hanna, I mean I have a project to complete, an English test to study for," Spencer dramatically explained.

"What the hell,Spencer! Last time I remember vaguely this being _your_ idea," Hanna exclaimed.

"Yeah but I realized, that we don't have to prove ourselves for anybody," she proudly told her best friend.

Hanna just rolled her eyes. "Stop with that crap. If we don't go, they are going to find out, that we were lying about have boyfriends,"

"So,—" Spencer was interrupted by the vibration of her phone. She look at the message it was from Andrew. It read:

_Hey Spence, sorry about the dance tonight. I really can't come. Sean and I are busy with work and won't get off until midnight. I hope you can forgive me. Love you, Andrew._

"I guess weren't not going to the dance," Spencer sighed, showing Hanna the message.

* * *

><p>"So Aria, have you decided what you're going to wear?" Emily asked laying down on her bed reading the latest gossip magazine.<p>

"No, and I'm freaking out, because I don't want overdo it and I don't want to under-do it. I haven't been too a dance since ninth grade!" She dramatically exclaimed, pacing around the room.

"Oh come on Jason's going to love you in anything you wear."

"No Em, he won't, he's obviously going to care what I wear, I mean he's Jason DiLaurentis. And they just say that, so you don't get stressed to much!" Aria dramatically explained.

"Relax Aria. Everything is going to be alright," Emily said.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

* * *

><p>"Those sons of bitches!" Hanna shouted, processing the news Spencer had told her about why they couldn't go to the dance.<p>

"Why don't we just not go. Instead have a girls' night. You. Me. Rocky Road Ice-cream and the movie of your choice. Doesn't that sound fun Han?" Spencer replied happily.

"Yeah I guess Spence, but staying home on a Friday night is something I really didn't want to do," She responded, getting up and getting a glass of water.

"You really believe I want to stay home on a Friday night?" Spencer inquired.

"Yeah your Spencer Hastings!" She dramatically said.

"Oh that's nice Hanna, real nice." She replied, with a little angry in her tone.

"You know, I didn't mean it like that," Hanna answered softly.

"I know what you meant. If you felt that way about our friendship you could have just said so," Spencer replied angrily, grabbing her backpack and walking out of Hanna's house slamming the door behind her.

Hanna thought about ways to tell Spencer she was sorry and never really meant any of the things she said, but knowing it was Spencer and they've had fights like this before. She knew Spencer just needed some space and then she'll be back.

* * *

><p>After Spencer left Hanna's house in an angry state. She didn't want to go home and deal with the drama of her family. So she knew the only place where she could be herself and just be alone for a while. She just drove and drove until she reached her destination. The beach. She got out and just sat by the water and thought about things- things like her relationship with Andrew. Her friendship with Hanna, Emily and Aria. And because she frantically just wanted to be alone.<p>

She saw a figure approach her and just suspected it was Hanna or one of the girls. "What don't you get about me wanting to be alone!" She shouted.

"Whoa there. I get I'm a pain in the ass at times but I don't remember what I did to you?" Toby answered, taking a spot next to Spencer.

"What do you want? Are you stalking me now or something?, and I'm shocked you realize that your an ass in general," Spencer replied in a annoyed tone, not looking at Toby.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Now what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

_Was Toby Cavanaugh actually not being a jackass? Wow I never thought I'd see that day. It's weird though, why is he being nice too me? _Spencer thought be answering. "It's doesn't concern you," She responded harshly.

He knew that he should just stop asking Spencer what's wrong, knowing she won't budge. Instead he changed the subject. "I don't get why you think I'm a jackass," He said.

"Oh gee let me see... ah I got it, maybe it's the way you talk to people and the way you act. Don't forget your big ego, pride and cocky self-centered ways," She dramatically acted out.

"I get it Spencer you don't like me, but if you_ actually_ got to know who I really am. You'd be surprised," He said walking away. "And I guess I'll be seeing you at the dance with your boyfriend," He added cocky.

She got up wiped the sand from her shorts and turned to Toby. "You can take a hint. This isn't who you really are?" She dramatically responded.

"Ha-ha. Like I said you'll be surprised and I'll be seeing you at the dance with your boyfriend," He repeated happily, walking away.

_There's it is. The cockiness._ Spencer just nodded and walked away. She got back in her car, and drove home.

* * *

><p>She spent the day just thinking why was Toby being nice too her, and not his usual self. <em>Or maybe he was being his usual self but I never saw it.<em> She laid her bag down on the ground next to her couch, and walked over to the kitchen and made herself a snack.

"Hey Spencer," Andrew said, letting himself in.

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation with your parents?" She replied angrily, not paying an attention to him. Or even looking at him for a matter of fact.

"I was on vacation with my parents it ended. I thought I'd pay you a visit is everything okay?" He asked concered.

"No Andrew, everything's not okay. You think you can message me about not showing up to the dance for god knows what reason. But you can come here and pretend were on good terms? You really don't know the first thing about me, and you call yourself my boyfriend. Yeah right," She scoffed.

"I didn't think you'd make a big deal out of such a small message. Besides I saved you one. I know that dances aren't your thing, and you rather just sit home curled up reading a good book, or studying Spence," He answered defensively.

"Not my scene Andrew?! Really, your such a jackass. It is a big deal for me because I love you and I just wanted to spend a night with my boyfriend, my best friends, but I guess that doesn't mean anything to you," Spencer harshly replied. "Oh by the way stay the hell away from me!"

* * *

><p>Spencer drove back to Hanna house. She sat in her driveway for ten minutes before going in, she didn't know if Hanna was still sad about what happened earlier that day. She got out of the car and knocked on Hanna's door.<p>

"Hey Hanna." Spencer said softly, walking into Hanna's house, straight in her kitchen.

"Hey Spence, what's wrong?" Hanna asked her worriedly.

"Andrew came by, he basically told me that I'm making a big deal out of this whole dance message thing, and how he saved me one, because I don't like to go. He didn't even give me proper information, or information at all about why he couldn't come! I should have seen this coming!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Spencer, I know you're going to hate me for saying this but someone has to, Andrew isn't a good boyfriend, he never was. I mean out of the two years you to have been dating has he every once cared about what you wanted? No," Hanna explained dramatically. "Where did you go after you left my house?" She added on.

"Oh I went to the beach to get away from all this drama, and I ran into Toby," Spencer said calmly.

"You ran into who?" Hanna's voice went raspy, as she kinked an eyebrow.

"Toby, and it was nothing really, he was just telling me I'd be surprised that this isn't who he really is, and asked if anything was wrong," She responded, popping a strawberry in her mouth.

"Well he seems to care about you Spencer, that's all I can say about that," Hanna replied.

"What is this?" Spencer asked, as she pointed to the movies that laid on her granite counter top, neatly arranged, and stacked by her tins and tins of Chunky Monkey Rocky Road ice-cream.

"I was thinking, if the offer still stands. I'll take you up on the girls' night. Besides it'll help you take your mind of your boy-toy and boyfriend," Hanna said happily.

"Boy toy?" Spencer asked confusingly.

"Toby duh," Hanna replied, trying to making a point.

"Whatever, besides out of _the Notebook, The Hangover, The Breakfast Club and Easy A,_ what did you choose?" Spencer asked.

"The Breakfast Club," Hanna said, flashing her dimpled smile as she put the movie in the dvd player.

"Why am I surprised,"

Spencer walked over to the couch where Hanna sat and grabbed a big spoon opened the lid of the ice- cream and eat some of it. They spent the night just laughing and spending a good time together. They haven't been able to do this girls' night ever since they moved to Rosewood.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so that's that chapter, what did you think of it? I know there wasn't much Emily and Aria, but this chapter was mainly Spencer centric and with mentions of Hanna. Hey, at least you go some Spoby<strong>.- Summer<strong>_

_P.S thoughts on last week's episode...I got one word what the hell! The Jonny and Spencer kiss?! Hanna not being beauty pageant material?! It just pissed me off quite badly. Let me know what you think of that episode. Is it me or has Toby been a dick lately? Don't get me wrong I'm all for Spoby but he's just been a dick lately, that also pissed me off. What would you rate last week's episode from a scale of 1-10. _


	4. Chapter 4

** Author's Note: **_Thanks for the reviews last chapter I appreciated it. __I know you guys are pissed at me for not updating sooner but I'm sorry anyway enjoy the chapter. I wanted to tell you that there will be a time jump in the next chapter or so, but flashbacks as well so your not confused. Enjoy the chapter my friends. I'll update once again, and maybe one more time before the break ends!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"Hey guys, how was the dance?" Hanna asked Emily and Aria, sitting down in the cafeteria.

"Oh it was good the usual dancing, food and music. Where were you guys I thought you said you'd come?" Aria asked.

Spencer and Hanna spent a few minutes looking at each other thinking of excuses to tell them.

"Um we just spent the night at Hanna's she was freaking out about what to wear and I had to calm her down. Once she was calm she received a call from her mom saying she needed her to babysit her cousin, so she couldn't go. She had told Sean about this," Spencer said.

"If Hanna needed to baby sit why couldn't you come Spence?" Emily questioned.

"She needed me to help her, and besides she's my best friend I'm not just going to leave her and go," Spencer replied.

"Uh huh, what happened really?" Aria asked, kinking her eyebrow.

"Okay fine, we got stood up. Andrew texted Spencer saying Sean and him were working until midnight so we couldn't go instead we just had a girls' night," She spoke sadly. "I'm fine really, boys will be boys." She added on.

"You guys really need to think twice about your relationship with Andrew and Sean. I know it's not my place to meddle but are they really good boyfriends think about it. You've been in a relationship with these guys from you told us two years, have they ever considered what you wanted?" Emily inquired.

"Em, you know nothing about out relationship with the guys. They really are great people, they just couldn't make it for one night. It doesn't matter," Hanna said.

Spencer had come up with an excuse to avoid any fights between people so she asked Aria a question.

"So Aria how are things between Jason and you?" Spencer asked.

Aria had blushed, before answering the question.

"We're good, he asked my at the dance to be his girlfriend," She happily responded.

"Did you say yes?" Hanna asked, interested she was at the edge of her seat.

"Han, what kind of question is that of course she said yes right?" Spencer said/asked.

"Yes I said yes."

"Ahh, the birth of Jaria yes, you guys better not break up. I'm routing for you," Hanna squealed.

* * *

><p>"So where were you last night?" Caleb asked Toby, as he opened the fridge and took out two beers.<p>

"You know the usual place I'm always at," He responded, opening the bottle and taking a sip.

"I'm not buying it, come on tell me," He asked, taking a seat beside Toby.

"Okay fine, I was at the beach and I bumped into Spencer. It's not a big deal," Toby said.

"You bumped into Spencer? What did you say to her?" He asked.

"I just told her that I'm not a jackass, and that she'd be surprised by who I really am," Toby replied.

"That's all. You don't like her or anything?" Caleb asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No Caleb. I have a girlfriend okay, does Natalie ring a bell?" He said.

"Yes Natalie rings a bell. I just hope _your girlfriend_ Spencer doesn't mind," Caleb said teasing him.

"Really hope your lover Hanna doesn't mind," Toby responded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Are those girls every going to like us?"

"They already do, they're pretending not to like us when they do," Caleb said.

* * *

><p>Spencer had bumped into Jason on her way home.<p>

"So I heard your dating Aria?" Spencer said.

"Oh yeah, well she's my girlfriend. I asked her last night at the dance actually," He told her.

"She told me about that. You better treat her good, because if you don't I'll hunt you down, and kill you," Spencer said, happily.

"I get it, I won't hurt her, but how are things with Andrew and you?" He asked, sitting beside her on the bench.

"Fine I guess, I mean he hasn't returned any of my calls. I think we might be on a break. I think it's a good thing though, so if we spend time apart we'll know if we should get back together or if we should end it all together," Spencer explained.

"Look Andrew's a jerk, he is if he can't even have curiosity to call you back. What kind of guy is he," Jason said.

"He's still a good guy, I know he might need space and all. I get it but at least tell me what I did wrong?"

"You should go home and talk to him Spencer, you deserve an explanation," Jason commented, getting up and walking away.

* * *

><p>Spencer sat on her kitchen stool, debating whether or not, to call Andrew about this supposed 'breakup'. Jason was right she needed an explanation. She got up and took her phone as she walked into the living room and dialed his number.<p>

It went straight to voicemail. For the past few weeks, every time Spencer calls he ends up forwarding the call to voicemail, but never has a chance too get back to her, because he's 'busy'.

_Hey Andrew, this is the 6th message I have left you over the past few weeks. I want to know what's the deal with us? Why are we on a break? What did I do to you for you not to answer my calls?. I need an explanation, because frankly I deserve one. Please that's all I ask from you. Once you get this message and the other 5 I left you. Call me back. Spencer._

She put her phone down on her coffee table, and sighed with relieve that she had gotten that out of the way, and now the hard part waits, whether or not he calls her back. She at least hope so.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hanna, I heard about your break up with Sean, and it sucks that he couldn't see what a catch you were. Anyway, if you're available to hang out tonight, maybe we could catch a movie?" Caleb asked, standing near her locker.<p>

"I didn't break up with Sean. We're just on a break that's all. Why on earth would you ever think I'd hangout with you?. Caleb you can swoon and try to make me your next lover but I think I'll pass, because I would never date a guy like you and besides you're not my type," Hanna said, closing her locker after putting her History textbook in and grabbing her Math one.

"Ouch, that hurts babe, I'm not your type?, alright then what is your type? Oh let me see it's the goody goody boys isn't it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't concern you okay," Hanna argued, defensively.

"You need to take some risks in life, you need to be a little dangerous, and come out of your comfort zone,and that's where I come in. If you hang out with me tonight. I can show you a little danger. So what do you say Han?" He explained.

"I don't want to die Caleb, being in your care with do that to me. I am be dangerous, okay. Dangerous is my middle name. I like my comfort zone. If I hang out with you tonight. I suppose you can show me what I already know. But I warn you if I die I will murder you, castrate you like a bull, and make sure your tormented in a dark sick way," She explained, sweetly and abit abrasive.

"I promise you, you won't die okay. Meet my on County Bridge tonight at 7, and bring a helmet," He replied, walking away.

"Wait why do I need a helmet for? Caleb don't you walk away from me! Tell me why?" Hanna responded, running after him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Aria, what are you doing here?" Jason asked, as Aria let herself in.<p>

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go on a date tonight? Come on please!" She said.

"I was just about to ask you that. How do you feel about dinner at Panino?" He asked, putting on his brown leather jacket.

"Are you talking about the Panino? The expensive restaurant with a killer view of the mountains and ocean?" Aria asked shocked.

"Yes, grab your coat and let's go!"

They both had left for dinner that evening.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later...<em>

Andrew still hadn't called Spencer, and enough's enough. She left him two more messages on his phone, asking him for an explanation and ask him to call her back. She had enough, she got up grabbed her keys and phone and drove over to Andrew's house.

"If he won't answer my calls, then I'll show up to his house and ask him for answers," Spencer said to herself, pulling out of her driveway.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys liked this chapter! What do you think will happen to Hanna and Caleb and their dangerous hang out tonight?. What will happen to Spandrew Jaria? I need your help with something I want to give Emily a girlfriend but I don't know who to choose, but no Alison please! Tell me in the comments who you think Em's girlfriend should of me talking. Anyway you know what to do Review/Fav/Follow. _

_P.S Tuesday's episode was good at least that's what I thought, I mean Alison pleaded guilty? I don't think she killed Mona, but I feel like she had something to do with the murder. Finally Spoby is back to being normal again - he is quitting the police force, and just want's a relationship with Spencer (yaay!) I'm so happy, he realized that he was being wrong and not a good boyfriend to her, and a dick. Honestly once he became a cop, he became a dick. A uniform can do that to you!. Tanner is such a bitch I mean you arrested the girls for no reason what so ever. I kinda knew Lesli would turn against them and throw Mike/Hanna under the bus. I feel like that she murdered Mona, because once Hanna became her best friend she got jealous. Who knows? Tell me what you think of Tuesday's episode!_

_Again if you have any ideas of what you'd like to see happen. PM me or leave it in the comment. Thanks for reading!- _**Summer **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for the reviews last chapter I appreciated it,__ anyway enjoy the chapter. I wanted to tell you that there will be a time jump in Chapter Seven, but flashbacks as well so your not confused. Enjoy the chapter my friends._

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Five<strong>

Spencer knocked on Andrew's door. Instead of coming inside his house, she just stood outside his door, because it made it seem easier.

"I wanted to know, what made you not answer my phone calls, what did I exactly do to you? Are we on a break? You know I've had enough of this. My parents invited you last year to have dinner with us, because I convinced them that you were going to come and that you'd probably been late, but you obviously made up an excuse to not come. If you claim to love me like you say, why won't you answer my calls? I deserve an answer!" Spencer said coldly.

"Spencer, I didn't answer your phone calls because my phone was turned off, you didn't do anything, I've been thinking lately, about alot of things, but especially, our relationship, and I'm thinking that maybe we should go on a break, we haven't been happy lately, and a key to a healthy relationship is happiness. When your parents' invited me to dinner last year, first of all it was totally out of the blue, and second I had plans that night Spencer, you can't just expect me drop everything and come running when you need me. I already thanked you for telling them I was running late when we both knew that I wasn't coming. I do love Spencer, I always have always will, but like I mentioned earlier, my phone was off!" He explained.

"First of all Andrew, you never turn your phone off, and I know that for a fact, you hate missing a call from anyone. You're right after this conversation is finished so is our relationship. When my parent's invited you, it was not out of the blue Andrew. It was two weeks prior, and if you had plans that night you could have just told me, and I could have told my parents to cancel. Yes, I can expect you to drop everything and come running, because frankly that is what a relationship is. You have to be there for one another. I didn't know you weren't coming, if I did I would have freaking told me parents!, yeah right out of the two years we've been together you've never been there for me, when I was going though the hardest period of my life, I expected you to be there and comfort me, but obviously you weren't and Hanna was I'll always love her for that. I don't think I can ever love you the same anymore. Where you really on vacation with your parents? Or was something else, you don't want to tell me happened?" She angrily replied.

"Fine, you caught me I wasn't on vacation with my parents. I went to go visit Mikayla," He responded.

"Who the hell is Mikayla?" Spencer asked, furiously, while raising her eyebrow.

"She was my girlfriend on the trip, we meet at a bar a few months earlier, and we just clicked in a way you and me can't. I fell in love with her and so I've been wanting to break our relationship for a while now, but I didn't want to make you hurt, or upset," He answered.

"So basically you two-timed me Andrew," Spencer said.

"You know what I'm done, we're done, stay away from me. I can't be in this relationship anymore, It's not healthy. You can come by and pick your stuff up- never-mind i'll just deliver it myself," She added, not looking at him.

She began to walk away. She went into her car, locked the door and just cried by herself.

* * *

><p>Hanna had went on a hunt in her house for a helmet she needed for this hangout with Caleb. She basically tore everything apart. She finally found what she needed Two hours later. She grabbed her keys and went straight to County Bridge.<p>

_Who hangs out at a bridge? Since when did this happen? _

She finally reached the bridge, she was not dressed properly for what they were going to do. A black leather jacket, white t-shirt with drawing of a person on it and a black leather skirt.

"I was starting to think you may never show," Caleb told her.

"I wasn't that late it was like two minutes!" "Anyway, I brought my helmet like you wanted me to?" She added on.

"Great I need you to come over the ledge with me. Once you've done that, put this rope around your body, and I'll explain what happens later," Caleb smirked.

"No! No! No! I am not going bungee jumping with you Caleb. Are you freaking kidding me! Who bungee jumps at 7 at night? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Who said, anything about bungee jumping?"

"Um I did because you're asking me to get on a ledge, that if I take another step I'll die, put a rope around my body! I don't think I need to tell you more," She scoffed.

"If I had told you we were going bungee jumping I knew you wouldn't have come," Caleb said, trying to reason with Hanna. "Look Hanna, you told me that you were up for danger tonight and that you would do this with me, why are you backing out now?" He added on softly.

"I know what I said Caleb, but I'm afraid of heights. I can't be alone or with someone I don't know, and go bungee jumping! It's not something I do!" She said, harshly.

"Hanna, if you don't want to this, we can just go back to my place and hangout normally, talk get to know each other. I just thought that I finally met a girl, who wants to get out of her comfort zone and just do something dangerous and try something new, and maybe feel something.I guess I was wrong about you," He said. "Don't worry this isn't the first time I was wrong about a girl," He added on.

"Pass me the helmet," Hanna replied softly.

* * *

><p>Spencer just sat in her car and just cried and cried until she couldn't anymore, truth is she'll always love Andrew, because he was her first love and the first boy she had lost her virginity to.<p>

She heard a knock on her window, she pushed the unlock button and gestured them to come in. She didn't even look at who it was. She already had an idea of who it was.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked.

"Do I look okay too you?" She said, frustrated with sadness.

"What happened?"

"I ended my relationship with Andrew, and I was just thinking it was for the best, I can't expect you to understand," She replied.

"Actually I do understand what you're going though. It happened to me four years ago to be exact, it was ninth grade. I was sitting in my English class and right there in front of me was the most beautiful girl I've seen. Her name was Vanessa, soft hazel green eyes, silky brown curly hair, this amazing smile and laugh for an fifteen year old. I wonder where Vanessa is now?, anyway, it wasn't until December eighteenth that I finally got the courage to ask Vanessa out. She said yes and from that moment on she was my girlfriend. Anyway we dated from December to mid March. She came up to me on my way to french class, and she told me she wanted to break up. I was shocked obviously, but also wondering what I did wrong?. So after class was over, and lunch rolled around I asked her. She told me that she met someone else that she clicked with. I wanted to know who this someone else was that she was seeing, so I asked her and you know what she told me. She had told me that the guy she clicked with was my best friend Caleb. I got so upset that I ended my friendship with Caleb, and Vanessa. I didn't speak to Caleb for a whole year. We obviously worked thought it, but it just hurt you know? It's not that was ever in love with Vanessa but I definitely cared about her, and even though I forgave Caleb. It always still bothers me that he might do that to me again. I know he won't but you never know. Relationship's suck. Devoting yourself to someone for a long time, only to receive nothing back, and you go on wondering what you did wrong?," He explained.

"That was some story you told, I'm sorry Caleb did that to you. Your right on the part were relationships suck. I guess sometimes things weren't meant to last, but I'm not going to dwell over it," She sniffled.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but why are you nice to me. This has been the second time I ran into you, if that's what you want to call it, and both times you're nice to me. Then at school it's a totally different situation. You act tough and strong, even though I know that your soft as a teddy bear. Why do you act like that?"

"It's a defensive mechanism, I use it to put my guard up. I'm not like you, were I can easily break it down and let someone in. No one knows anything about me, other than Caleb and my parents of course. I put it up so that I don't end up hurt, because being hurt by someone you love is the worst feeling in the world," He answered.

"I know what you mean. I don't want to sound rude, but can you go please? I just want to be alone right now and gather my thoughts. But I wanted to thank you for telling me that story, in means of trying to cheer me up," She replied sadly, but with a small smile, as she started her key engine.

* * *

><p>"You can't tell me that you didn't have fun," Caleb said, helping Hanna get over the bridge back to her car.<p>

"It wasn't that bad, I enjoyed it, but I still hate you, because I don't like heights," Hanna said happily.

"See, you can have fun with me. You didn't die while in my care. Hey that something," He told her.

"That's true, you're right. I did have fun with you, I haven't felt this excitement over me in along time," She responded.

"How are things with Sean and you?"

"It's fine. I mean we haven't seen each other in months, that I feel like we're practically strangers. He's called a few times, this week but it was just to tell me that he was having fun in Cabo, and that he wishes that I could have been there. Yeah right, he was only saying that because he wanted me to be like 'No it's fine, I don't want to intrude.' So that he can go back to his friends, and possibly a girl.I don't want to talk about this anymore!. Can you just go Caleb, thanks for this night. But I need to get home," She scoffed, unlocking the door and waited until he got out, and then she drove away.

"Yeah I had fun tonight too, we should do this again sometime," he spoke to the running car, that disappeared afterwards.

* * *

><p><em> Did you guys like this chapter? This is the quickest I've updated ever!. The Spandrew breakup?. Of course Toby comes to Spencer's rescue, and Caleb having Hanna step out of her comfort zone. I know there wasn't any Aria, Emily in this chapter, because I feel like it didn't fit in this chapter. But don't worry they return in the next chapter!.Anyway, don't forget to reviewfollow/fav._

_P.S the reason I didn't mention Spencer's cheating is that it pissed me off really badly. I mean if you're feeling lonely buy a puppy! or hang out with friends, don't kiss other guys that aren't your boyfriend. I mean you mean everything to him, and cheating on him is like kicking a puppy when it's down. I can't talk about this anymore_

_If you guys want to see something or have any ideas PM me or leave it in the comments! Thanks for reading!-** Summer**_


End file.
